Brincando com fogo Escola Konoha
by UchihaLuci
Summary: UA yaoi .Dois grupos populares numa escola. Rivais. O que aconteceria se suas primas tentassem juntá-los?
1. Notícia Problemática

**Naruto não me pertencem, exceto o Suigetsu, que eu consegui roubar**

**Naruto não me pertencem, exceto o Suigetsu, que eu consegui roubar!**

**( ) Comentários Autora**

**Comentários Suigetsu**

**-Certo,vamos lá garoto! Apresente a Fic s2s2**

**Suigetsu - Ok!!Esclarecendo, algumas características foram mudadas, como a cor dos olhos do Sasuke, o corpo super definido que o Sasori vai ter ¬¬ Aff, super definidogota falando assim parece que eu sou yaoi! (baba Aff fica quieto,ta bravo porque num vai aparecer na fic)-X -continuando... , o fato de que a Temari e o Gaara não terão nenhum parentesco, era será prima do Saso, e terá o mesmo sobrenome que ele seus pai serão irmão , a Karin vai ter o mesmo sobrenome que o Kiba, pelo mesmo motivo que a Temari e o Sasori tem, Ok??xD**

--

1º -16 anos - 2º -17 anos - 3º-18 anos

Sasuke Uchiha - Sasori Akasuna - Itachi Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki - Neji Hyuuga - Sai

Shikamaru Nara - Deidara Yamanaka

Kiba Inuzuka - Gaara Sabaku

**--1º Capítulo--**

Konoha, escola mais prestigiada do Japão, que aceita somente os estudantes mais inteligentes do país.

Nela, encontra-se grupos muito divididos, que estão sempre disputando entre si, os mais "influentes" são a Patota e o Comando Morcegos.

**Na Patota, estão:**

Itachi, cabelos negros compridos, preso num rabo de cavalo frouxo, usa lentes vermelhas (que lhe dá um ar extremamente sexy), possui uma inteligência muito superior ao esperado para sua idade, inexpressivo, não demonstra sentimentos nem com seu irmão mais novo, Sasuke, é o líder do grupo.

Deidara, cabelos loiros compridos,com um rabo de cavalo preso frouxamente no alto, olhos azuis cristalinos, feições delicadas, que lhe dão uma aparência feminina. Viciado em tudo que tem ligação com explosões, pois as considera arte por serem algo efêmero.

Naruto, cabelo loiro sempre arrepiado, olhos azuis, possui três riscos tatuados, em cada bochecha, hiperativo, sorri toda hora, gosta de chamar atenção, vê-se nas roupas laranjas que geralmente está usando.

Gaara, ruivo de olhos verdes, com um kanji tatuado na testa,significando amor, algo contraditório para ele, que demonstra apenas sentimentos como ódio, repulsa, ironia.É extremamente violento quando irritado, chega a causar medo até em seus "amigos".

Shikamaru, cabelos negros, espetado, preso num alto rabo de cavalo.Dotado de uma inteligência invejável, seu Q.I chega a ser superior a 220.Extremamente preguiçoso, prefere observar as nuvens e dormir, todo esse pacifismo acaba escondendo sua força quando irritado, que fica até maior que a do Gaara.

**No Comando Morcegos, estão:**

Sasori, pele pálida, ruivo de olhos cor de mel, extremamente frio com as pessoas, muito inteligente, venera a eternidade (a considera sua arte), e apesar de sua aparência frágil,é o mais forte de seu grupo, por isso, foi escolhido como líder.

Sasuke, esnobe, de cabelos negros arrepiados atrás, anda com a franja levemente caída, em seus olhos acinzentados (o que derrete o coração das garotas), irmão mais novo de Itachi, o odeia por motivos que somente eles sabem, entrou nesse grupo para tentar superá-lo.

Sai, muito parecido com Sasuke, cabelos negros arrepiados, olhos acinzentados, ótimo desenhista, , fora criado em um orfanato, até ser adotado, frustrado por ter sido abandonado, não entende os sentimentos humanos, por isso, anda sempre inexpressivo, as vezes,sorrindo cinicamente.

Neji,cabelos negros compridos, preso frouxamente na ponta.Olhos perolados, mais forte do grupo, depois do líder, tem um complexo de superioridade, embora respeite a seus "colegas".

Kiba, cabelos castanhos, arrepiados, olhos negros, com um triangulo virado para baixo, tatuado em cada bochecha. Diferente dos outros, está sempre animado, é o menos inteligente, anda sempre com seu cão, devidamente adestrado, Akamaru, por isso esta sempre cheirando à cachorro.

Esses dois grupos, são os mais populares, por seus integrantes serem os mais fortes e bonitos da escola, além de alguns serem extremamente inteligentes.

--

**Mansão do Deidara- Férias de Janeiro**

O dono da mansão se encontrava jogado num sofá de três lugares, juntamente com outro loiro, jogando playstation, enquanto um ruivo observava, sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha do computado.

Perto de umas das grandes janelas do quarto, um moreno de rabo de cavalo observava as nuvens, enquanto o outro, analisava uns papéis.

-Ahááá!!Ganheeei!!-gritava o loiro, saltando do sofá e executando uma espécie de dança.

-Cala a boca Naruto, se continuar gritando meus pais vão vir aqui, un.

-Ah, desculpa- exclamou o Kitsune, abaixando o tom de voz, fazendo um beicinho- mas isso não muda o fato que eu ganhei!!- exclamou animadamente.

-Un, é ganho...-comentou sem perceber -e então Itachi, já acabou de ver os papéis da escola?-pergunta Deidara, aproximando - se de seu líder, olhando os papéis por cima do mesmo.

-... Teremos problemas.

-Que tipo de problemas?- o ruivo pergunta, se levantando da cadeira, indo a mesa em que os outros estavam.

-Temos que começar a preparar os planos - disse sério, sem baixar os olhos do que antes estava analisando – aqui diz que teremos que dividir o dormitório com eles.

-Que??Como assim dividir o dormitório com eles?

-Acalme-se Naruto, isso não é de todo mal, poderemos descobrir seus pontos fracos-disse Shikamaru.

-Exatamente - Itachi dizia enquanto se levantava e entregava os papéis a Deidara - pelo visto, a escola acha que se nós convivermos juntos, a rivalidade poderá acabar, ou diminuir. - podia-se vê-lo sorrir cinicamente.

-E no que você esta pensando em fazer?

-Primeiro, teremos que ser cautelosos, você sabe que eles também irão tentar se aproveitar da situação, não é Gaara?-vendo o outro confirmar com a cabeça, continuou-..., quanto ao que estou pensando, os direi na escola, para podermos por em prática, descobri informações preciosas espionando ele em casa, mas se eu disser a vocês agora, o plano não dará certo, portanto não me perguntem, saberei a hora certa de lhes dizer.

Assentiram calados, e o miraram com certa desconfiança, até o silencio ser quebrado, pelo garoto que agora estava analisando os papéis que lhe foram passado.

-Isso é um absurdo!!Eu não acredito que vou ter que dividir o quarto com o líder dos morceguinhos, un!!-o loiro exclamava nervoso, agitando os braços.

-Hahaha, a garotinha ta com medo de apanhar do bonequinho de porcelana!!

O outro estreitou os olhos, parando de imediato o agitar dos braços.

-Vai pro inferno Naruto!!Eu não estou com medo de apanhar, un, é que pode ser perigoso.E você que vai ter que dividir o quarto com o Sasuke!!

-haha...O QUEE?? COM AQUELE TEMEE??

-hahahahah- Deidara riu, vendo como o outro recebeu a novidade- Que meigoo, vai dividir o quarto com o namoradinho, hahahha.

-Ora seu!!-exclamou o loiro, saindo correndo em direção ao dono da casa para estrangulá-lo, quando tropeçou na perna do ruivo, que "acidentalmente" estava no meio do caminho- AAaah..

TUM.

-Que problemático, Naruto para com isso, vamos ver logo o que faremos que eu preciso ir embora – disse segurando o Kitsune, que tentava a todo custo, pular em cima do ruivo que debochava dele- Cara, você está me deixando irritado-disse perigosamente.

Naruto parou imediatamente de se debater, tentava acalmar o preguiçoso, um tanto temeroso, enquanto isso, Itachi sentou-se no sofá em frente aos outros.

-Parem com isso agora, vou lhes explicar o que faremos logo, antes que comecem a brigar novamente - dizia em um tom baixo- Nara, acalme-se, Vocês - apontou para os outros - sentem-se.

Gaara voltou ao seu semblante sério, e se acomodou ao lado de Deidara,e Naruto no sofá, enquanto Shikamaru, sentava-se numa poltrona, todos de frente para o irmão de Sasuke.

-...Vou explicar de forma rápida, já perdemos muito tempo à toa, e precisamos arrumar as coisas para ir pra escola daqui a dois dias- parou para respirar, todos o observava seriamente, até o Kitsune- Naruto, você terá que dividir o quarto com meu irmão, Deidara com Sasori, Shikamaru com Kiba e Gaara com Neji.Eu dividirei com o Sai.Deidara, tome muito cuidado, o líder deles é extremamente forte, procure seguir-lo e descobrir seus planos, sem que ele perceba- seus olhos se estreitavam ameaçadoramente- Será castigado se falhar, não esqueci do incidente que tivemos com nossas notas.

_Deidara engoliu em seco, ele estava se referindo a vez em que o irmão do próprio líder, invadiu o sistema de notas da escola e fez a todos da patota ficarem de recuperação da maioria das matérias, vingando-se da vez em que Itachi o havia mandado bater em Sasuke, coisa que o loiro fez até deixá-lo inconsciente.Não esperavam que o menor fosse conseguir essa façanha, ele soube exatamente como fazer com que eles realmente tivessem problemas,o mais prejudicado, foi Itachi, sabíamos que seu pai era rígido demais, mas não que chegaria ao ponto de praticamente não alimentar o filho, e trancafiá-lo num quarto para que estudasse todos os dias, até a recuperação, mesmo vendo que ele estava adoecendo.A falha que ele havia cometido, foi porque não seguiu Sasuke naquele dia, saiu para se divertir com uma garota.Se tivesse feito o que lhe fora mandado, e visto o que o Uchiha menor havia feito, poderia ter avisado ao Nara, que arrumaria o estrago..._

-Eu..er,-engolia em seco- não falharei de novo,un.- concluiu vendo o líder abaixando a cabeça, com os olhos quase fechados, fixados em algum ponto do tapete azul do quarto.

-Eu espero-respondeu secamente - devemos seguir-los, descobrir seus pontos fracos, e seus planos, além de que ainda não revidamos esse incidente... e eu sei exatamente o que vamos fazer- sussurrou a ultima parte de modo aterrorizador e malicioso, enquanto levantava a cabeça, e via os sorrisos diabólicos, surgirem na face de seus colegas.

--

Mansão Hyuuga

-Então eles serão nossos colegas de quarto...O que você acha Akamaru?

-Cale a boca Kiba! Teremos problemas com eles, ainda mais se o que o Sasuke disse realmente é verdade.-Disse o garoto de olhos perolados, olhando para o outro que assistia televisão ao lado de seu cachorro.

-Humf! Tenho certeza que o Itachi descobriu Neji.

-Isso significa que teremos trabalho dobrado agora, além do mais, eles descobririam logo. Não podemos deixá-los se aproximarem delas, para nos afetarem- se pronunciou friamente, o ruivo de olhos cor de mel.

-Quer que a gente fique de babá para ela?

-Isso mesmo Sai, se vocês deixarem algum deles se aproximarem de minha prima Temari...

-Ou da Hinata, Sasori, não se esqueça dela – Neji falou ameaçadoramente- Se algum deles pensar em usar minha prima pra nos afetar, vão realmente se arrepender - mostrava todo o ódio que sentia em cada palavra dita.

-Mas também temos uma carta na manga, uma garota é irmã de um dele não é? Ino, acho que é o nome, ou algo assim- Sasuke falava com um sorriso malicioso.

-Já a vi uma vez, é irmã daquele loiro afeminado, e não é de se jogar fora mesmo Uchiha, se eles fizerem o que estamos pensando, então o faremos também- o ruivo sorria cinicamente.

-Opaa, deixa que nós cuidaremos da irmã da Xuxa dinamitada!!Não é mesmo Akamaru??

-Faça um favor pra humanidade e cale a boca Kiba!-exclamou de maneira irritada o Hyuuga- Sasuke, você que conhece seu irmão melhor, acha que eles mexeriam com nossas primas?

-Não tenho duvidas.

-...Então temos que vigiar a Temari e a Hinata,?Mais alguém?- Sai sorria falsamente.

-Talvez minha irmã Karin- o dono do cachorro falava com uma careta- não sei se ela vai ir pra nossa escola também, mas se as amigas dela vão, ela provavelmente irá também...

-Não esta preocupado com ela Kiba?

-Para falar a verdade, nem to muito Sai, tanto faz o que ela faz ou deixa de fazer, faz tempo que não a vejo, a ultima vez que eu me lembro, ela quebrou meu nariz, só porque o Akamaru fez xixi nas roupas que ela tinha acabado de comprar...Foi muito exagero...Garota fútil- resmungava mais para si mesmo, lembrando se do ocorrido.

-Ann, certo, Sasori, com quem cada um de nós dividirá o quarto?

-Deixa eu ver- pegando distraidamente os papéis que havia recebido da escola, ele continua- Sasuke, você vai dividir com o Naruto, Kiba com Shikamaru, você Neji, com aquele Gaara, Sai com o outro Uchiha, e eu com o loiro afeminado- concluiu, parando para ver a reação de cada um.

...-Neji

Humpft! -Sasuke

Inexpressivo-Sai

QueE?? Eu vou ter que ficar com a preguiça mutante? Cara!!Você viu o tamanho dos braços dele? E se ele tentas nos atacar de noite??- gritava desesperadamente, chacoalhando o cachorro nos braços- Eu não vou com ele não!!

-Acalme-se Kiba, ele só é forte quando irritado, apenas não o faça ficar assim.Se qualquer um tiver problemas tem que falar comigo estão ouvindo? –Todos concordaram, exceto um- Ouviu Sasuke? Não podemos correr o risco de termos algum do grupo espancado.

-Isso não acontecerá de novo- respondeu Kiba, com firmeza- Preciso ir gente, nos encontramos no trem?-vendo todos concordarem com a cabeça, partiu.Logo em seguida, cada um foi indo embora, até sobrar somente Neji em seu quarto, arrumando suas malas para a escola.

--/

Mandem Reviews

Se gostaram ou não...

Falem lah

Capítulo dois jah está pronto

Posto quando tiver pelo menos 5 review

Suigetsu - Humm, as garotas vão aparecer no próximo cap?

-Hai!

Suigetsu Olhinhos brilhando E o qual vai ser o papel delas na história?

-Sem Espoliers!

-Eu sei ,eu sei !! Lee aparece do nada

-??

-??

-Vão fazer papel de cupidoss! Yoshh!!

-Leee!! Ta estragando a surpresaa!

-Ahh então é isso!!

-Certo, calem a boquinha!!, até a próxima gente

Já ne


	2. Construindo Problemas

Oláaa, mais um capítulo, desculpem a demoraa

Oláaa, mais um capítulo, desculpem a demoraa.

Meus ajudantes estão em horário de almoço agora, então vou apresentar sozinha...

Bom, Naruto não me pertence, e blá blá blá

Espero que gostem Falem o que estão achando da fic

Bjusss

--

Na estação:

O local estaria vazio, se não fosse pelos funcionários do trem, e seis garotas, que conversavam animadamente.

Essas garotas era:

Hinata Hyuuga, cabelos negros compridos, olhos perolados como de seu primo Neji, aparência frágil, curvas bem distribuídas, igual ao de suas amigas.Um pouco tímida, geralmente gagueja e cora, quando fala com pessoas que acaba de conhecer.

Temari Akasuna, cabelos loiros, presos em quatro maria- chiquinhas.Prima de Sasori Personalidade forte, mandona, possui o corpo bem definido além de ser viciada em academia, esportes e yaoi.Está no segundo colégio.

Tenten Mitashi, casbelos castanhos, sempre presos em dois coques, olhos caramelos, corpo também definido.Influenciada pela Temari, acabou viciando nas mesmas coisas que a amiga., além de também estar no segundo colégio.

Karin Inuzuka, cabelos ruivos, na altura do ombro, olhos negros, possui o corpo igual ao da Hinata, ao contraio de sua amiga, pode se dizer que não tem nem um pingo de vergonha, é um pouco metida, entretanto, totalmente leal às amigas está no terceiro colégio, junto com sua amiga de olhos perolados.

Sakura Haruno, cabelos tingidos de rosa, olhos esverdeados, corpo definido( por mais que não pratique nenhum esporte, possui uma força grande demais, para uma garota), está sempre com Ino, sua melhor amigas (apesar das constantes brigas), cursará o primeiro colégio.Namora um garoto chamado Hidan, que estuda no terceiro colégio,em outra escola..

Ino Yamanaka, cabelos loiros, compridos, olhos azuis celeste, corpo com curvas bem distribuídas, vive brigando com sua melhor amiga, Sakura. Prima de Deidara. E também cursará o primeiro colégio.

-Então Ino porquinha, quando você vai me apresentar seu primo?

-Sakura testuda! Deixe de ser pervertida, você está namorando!!- rebateu a loira abismada, fazendo com que as demais rissem de sua reação.

-Ora, não me refiro e isso boba, é que desde que você me mostrou uma foto dos dois juntos, não consigo acreditar que era um garoto, queria vê-lo, entendeu?- respondeu rindo, a garota de cabelos róseos.

-Ele se parece tanto assim com uma garota, Ino-chan?

-Ah, bom..eu..

-Não enrole garota, diga logo!

-Calma Tenten! E, bom, parece um pouco sim Temari, não posso mentir... já o confundi diversas vezes com minha mãe, acredita?!

-Nossa, agora eu também quero ver ele, mas logo nós o encontraremos não é? Ele não vai estar aqui , logo, para ir a escola no trem?- perguntou a Akasuna, olhando ao redor, vendo que já haviam chegado mais pessoas.

-Seu primo e o da Karin também estão aqui, não é Hina?

-Ah, er, estão sim Ino.

-E ele é bonito?

-Sakura!! Você está namorando!

-Ah, só queria saber Tenten.

-Sei...mas ele é ?- perguntou a pandinha, virando-se bruscamente para a prima do garoto.

-...Acho que vocês o achariam bonito...Mais, ah, eu não sei, estou preocupada- falava a garota, com as bochechas levemente coradas-ontem a noite, ele me ligou,..ah, falando que precisava falar comigo,... pediu pra mim ficar na mesma cabine que ele no trem.Eu perguntei se vocês podiam ir comigo, e ele deixou...parece que estará com uns amigos- concluiu com o rosto totalmente vermelho.

As outras se entreolharam, antes de continuarem animada.

-Ahhh Hinaaa, não acredito vamos ficar na mesma cabine que os amigos delícia do seu primo –Sakura praticamente dançava de felicidade.

A garota ficava cada vez mais vermelha de vergonha, com os comentários que Ino e sua melhor amiga faziam, sobre os amigos de seu primo, não podia evitar de sorrir vendo como todas haviam se alegrado com a notícia.

Tenten, Temari e Karin estavam lhe perguntando se Neji tinha algum amigo...Yaoi?!

-Eu,..ah, algum amigo yaoi?

-Isso mesmo Hina-chan falaram as três ao mesmo tempo, chamando a atenção das outras duas, que estavam retocando a maquiagem, para o assunto.

-Eu não sei garotas...

-Hm, vocês não acham que ficaram um pouco obsessivas por isso, desde que Gravitation acabou?

-Talvez , Ino...que droga, não queria que a história tivesse acabado, e eu sei que vocês também não, até você garota- exclamou apontando para a de olhos perolados, que acabou por corar furiosamente- todas assistíamos, só que eu, a Karin, e a Tentem, víamos esse tipo de história com mais freqüência.

-Mas Tema, você não acha que...-Sakura parou de falar sem concluir a frase, seus olhos estavam fixos em algum ponto atrás da pandinha, percebendo isso, as outras se viraram, deparando, se com um garoto lindo,já vestido com o uniforme masculino da escola (uma camiseta branca, básica escrito Konoha em preto, calça jeans larga, com a cueca aparecendo;no cós dela, escrito Neji, para completar, um All star, básico preto.),de olhos que lhe eram familiares.

-P,ri..er, Primo, o, olá –gaguejava.

-Olá Hinata,- cumprimentou a com um abraço ( fazia tempo que não se viam)-garota,-piscou pra o resto- Elas irão conosco no vagão, não é?- perguntou a prima.

-..Claro

-Venham, meus amigos estão nos esperando- e então, virando- se foi andando em direção ao trem.

-Moreno alto, bonito e sensual- Tenten cochichou em meio a risos para Temari, vendo a outra concordar, quando trombou com o garoto do qual estava falando.

-Mas, o que...?-se afastou do primo da amiga, vendo o motivo pelo qual o outro havia parado. A alguns metros na frente dele, estava um grupo de meninos parados(uma garota loira entre ele, todos de casacos compridos negros,e All star, também preto), o encarando, um mais lindo que o outro (na opinião da pandinha),tinha um moreno, de olhos vermelhos e cabelo comprido preso num rabo de cavalo, ao lado dele um ruivo com uma tatuagem na testa, ao lado da loira, um loirinho de olhos azuis, e ao lado desse, outro moreno, com braços fortíssimos,e o cabelo preso num alto rabo de cavalo, observando as nuvens.Aquilo era o paraíso! Mas parando de reparar na aparência deles, viu a garota loira, cochichando com os outros (parecia estar furiosa), e vindo em suas direções, juntamente com o ruivo sarado, enquanto o restante entrava no trem.

Pode ver os olhos da Sabaku acompanharem o moreno de braços fortes entrar no trem.Sorriu, até ver a garota parar em frente a eles.

-Neji, afaste-se de minha prima - as garotas se sobressaltaram, aquele era o primo da Ino? Tinha que ser, loiro, de olhos azuis, parecia mesmo uma mulher, se não fosse pela voz grossa, certamente continuariam achando que era uma garota.

O ruivo, deus, que ruivo, podia ser lindo, mas dava muito medo, e porque o Yamanaka estava tratando ao primo da Hina daquele jeito?

-Sua prima?- o Hyuuga virou-se então para Ino – Você por acaso quer que eu me afaste de você, linda?

A garota corara, claro que ela não queria que ele se afastasse dela. Qualquer um que a conhecesse saberia.

Nossa que sorriso ele estava me dando, céus - pensava. Quando estava prestes a responder, sentiu um aperto no braço, seu primo a puxava. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Neji apertou o pulso dele, para que soltasse a garota, e o empurrou,o Yamanaka quase caiu, voltou a se equilibrar, e o mirou (podia se ver a fúria contida em seus olhos).

-Saia Neji. - o ruivo sussurrou perigosamente.

-Não vou, Gaara, saiam vocês daqui, vou levá-las para nossa cabine.

-Se não for por bem, será por mal, ouviu?- o loiro ameaçou.

O silencio reinou, as garotas não entendiam o que estava se passando, os alunos olhavam, de longe, pareciam temer aproximação, um grupo de meninas olhava com inveja, a disputa dos garotos pelas novatas.

Se eu for brigar com eles aqui certamente sairei machucado à toa, se fosse só com um deles eu teria alguma chance, entretanto são justamente esses dois - o Hyuuga raciocinava rápido, seus rivais não paravam de encará-lo. Olhou de canto de olho para sua prima.Parecia aflita, não podia deixar que ela pensasse que ele era fraco.

-Porque não tentam?- perguntou sorrindo de canto.

Percebeu que havia feito à coisa errada, quando viu os sorrisos diabólicos que surgiram no rosto do ruivo e do loiro.

Afastou-se instintivamente, as meninas também, pareciam aterrorizadas, mas ele não deixaria que levassem sua prima, muito menos a Temari e a Karin.Era sua missão.

Gaara foi se aproximando de um lado, enquanto Deidara ia do outro, o loiro tentou acertá-lo primeiro; mirou um soco no rosto do moreno, este conseguir desviar do golpe, entretanto, foi acertado por um chute no estômago, do outro.

Caiu de joelhos no chão, não conseguia respirar direito. Pode ver Hinata prender a respiração, visivelmente horrorizada.

Levou um murro em cheio no rosto, voou para trás. O Yamanaka o levantava pela gola da camisa, não pensou duas vezes, meteu-lhe um chute no meio das pernas. Ouviu o ganido de dor, do outro.

Se afastou limpando o sangue que escorria, dos lábios inchados, quando sentiu um braço ao redor de seu pescoço, lhe sufocando.Não conseguia se soltar, estava perdendo o ar, seu rosto passava para uma coloração rosada. Ia desmaiar ali mesmo, quando ouviu um latido, e sentiu o golpe afrouxar. O ruivo estava caído no chão.Olhou para o lado, Sasori estralava os dedos sorrindo.Pouco mais atrás do líder, encontravam-se; Sai, Sasuke e Kiba, com seu cão Akamaru, todos já vestidos com o uniforme, iguais ao Neji, exceto que no cós da cueca do restante,estava o nome do respectivo dono.)

-Ora Gaara, Deidara, que prazer reencontrá-los depois das férias.

-Digo o mesmo, Sasori- retrucou o loiro, já de pé.

O tatuado simplesmente o olhou com ódio.

Ficaram se encarando, quando repararam na presença das garotas.

-Olá Temari, Hinata, Karin, estávamos esperando vocês, venham conosco, vocês também, se quiserem- o líder disse amigavelmente para as outras(que estavam mais preocupadas em analisar cada um, do que reparar no que estavam falandoprincipalmente a Haruno), quando uma musica começou a tocar:

"...É divertido aprontar,

Fazer o que é proibido

Pedra no telhado, brincadeira de bandido.

Espingarda de madeira ,mocinho e bandido

Vida loka desde cedo, atrás dos inimigos..."

Todos olharam para o Yamanaka, que atendeu o celular.

-Eles estão aqui Itachi, -falou baixo sorrindo- todos - terminou, desligando logo em seguida, sorrindo para o ruivo, de olhos cor de mel, que em resposta, também sorriu para o outro.

-Eles estão vindo então?-perguntou para o outro, que assentiu.

-Porque? Estava com saudades Sasori?

-Você nem imagina como, Deidara- respondeu, logo então, olhando fixamente para a porta do trem, da onde saia o resto da Patota.

-Ino porquinha, seu primo e os da Hina e Tema-chan ...Desde quando tem essa rivalidades? Eles partiram pra violência e ninguém tentou evitar!!-Sakura perguntava a sussurrava para sua amiga, sem tirar os olhos, de um moreno de olhos acinzentados, cujo nome, como dizia no cós de sua peça íntima, era Sasuke.

-Eu, eu não sei Sakura testuda, isso está me dando medo, mas, cara, aproveita, não é todo dia e um monte de garotos vão brigar por nossa companhia- retrucou sussurrando também, em meio a sorrisos.Sendo retribuído pela de cabelos rosados.

Enquanto os garotos que saiam do trem, se aproximavam cada vez mais, Temari, e a garota dos coques, conversavam em voz baixa, sendo que a Akasuna não tirava os olhos do moreno que antes olhava o céu, mesmo que esse, não desviasse o olhar, do garoto chamado Kiba, que retribuída, sem se intimidar.

-Tema-chan, desde quando você tem um bando de caras sarados, brigando por você?-ria.

-Ah Pandinha, lembre-me de agradecer ao meu primo depois, e ...-parou de falar, quando o moreno de olhos vermelhos, parou em frente a seu primo, ambos se encarando.

-Itachi.

-Sasori.

-...

-...

-Porque estavam brigando, ruivo?-perguntou friamente.

-Não se aproxime delas Uchiha.-sussurrou, no mesmo tom, que o outro, de modo que só ele pudesse ouvir.

Sorriu cinicamente.

Faltam apenas quinze minutos para o embarque,-falou consultando o relógio, os demais de ambos os grupos, somente observavam- precisamos conversar depois Sasori.Paremos temporariamente com isso.

E virando-se para a loira- Ino certo?-vendo-a confirmar, continuou- Virá conosco, com seu primo.

Sasori, fez o mesmo, aproximou-se de sua prima.-Vamos Temari, Karin e Hinata, vocês vem conosco, alguma de vocês também vai? Perguntou para Sakura e a Tenten.

-Eu vou, adiantou-se a pandinha- virando-se para a amiga de olhos verdes- e você?

Esta olhou para sua amiga, ao lado de Itachi, pode ver o pedido mudo da loira, para que ficasse com ela.

-Eu vou com a Ino, gente, depois nos encontramos, tchau - terminou se afastando com a outra, que seguia o líder da Patota. Os outros foram se virando, trocando olhares raivosos, as garotas, viciadas em academia, não deixaram de notar a apreensão que os garotos tinham, até que a Akasuna teve uma idéia, precisava colocá-la em pratica, mas antes, precisava de mias informações para saber se valeria a pena, tinha certeza que suas amigas concordariam no final. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, seguiu seu grupo, que foi para uma cabine bem longe da de seus rivais.

Depois que todos entraram e se acomodaram, Sasori virou-se para as garotas - Precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas.-falou friamente.

Na cabine da Patota, os integrantes retiraram os casacos pretos.As garotas quase tiveram um sangramento nasal. Itachi virou-se para elas, sorrindo ao perceber que não tiravam os olhos de seus corpos. – Precisamos falar umas coisas pra vocês antes.-falou acomodando-se entre Deidara e Gaara.

-Vão nos explicar o que aconteceu?-a loira pergunta, sentando-se reta, parando de olhar com descaro, para as curvas do outro.

-Primeiro, vamos nos apresentar-falou friamente- eu sou Itachi.

-Gaara - disse o ruivo sério.

-Shikamaru, mas pode me chamar de Nara se quiserem - disse em meio a bocejos, o moreno de braços fortes.

-Naruto, Dattebayo!!Mas pode me chamar de Kitsune - Sorria encantadoramente.

-Deidara,

-Ou Xuxa Dinamitada - interrompeu o loirinho, arrancando risadas das garotas, mas levando um olhar reprovador do líder.

-Mas, bem, vocês já devem me conhecer-continuou a Xu.., digo, o loiro-, e você? Quem é?- Perguntou para a Haruno.

-Ah - não pode deixar de corar, aquele loiro era irresistível - Sakura, prazer.

-Certo, continuando o que eu ia falar, -interronpeu o Uchiha- digamos que nosso grupo não se entende com o deles. Portanto, 'evitem se encontrar'.-procurou não deixar transparece a Yamanaka, que eles poderiam usá-la para afetá-los.-Entenderam?

-Mas, e nossas amigas? Elas são primas deles...

-Não tem problema andar com ela –interrompeu o Kitsune- não são uma ameaça 'ttebayo !

-Então- o líder continuou,- qualquer problema que tiverem, podem falar conosco, que daremos um jeito ouviram?-depois da confirmação das garotas,ele se calou.

Apreensiva, Ino resolveu perguntar - Vocês brigam muito, ah, assim, - gesticulava murros e socos no ar.Os garotos, exceto Gaara, e Itachi, sorriram.

-Geralmente - respondeu o primo.

-Mas, ah - Ino estava confusa, Sakura a olhava, como se a questionasse o que estava fazendo, com o olhar - é sempre essa violência que presenciamos lá fora?

Os garotos se entreolharam, era melhor elas não saberem detalhes ainda.

-Não, só exageramos um pouco hoje, porque achamos que eles estavam mexendo com vocês. -Gaara respondeu inexpressivo.

Ino praticamente derreteu, apenas com o simples olhar que o ruivo lhe dera.

-Hm...- a loira olhou para a janelinha do trem, estava escuro, já deviam estar chegando.

Na escola, os alunos seriam apenas apresentados aos professores, no dia seguinte não teria aula, para que pudessem colocar as coisas em ordem.

As garotas também dividiriam o dormitório. Com uma pequena influência da família Hyuuga, conseguiram ficar: Sakura dividiria com Ino, Temari com Tentem, e Hinata com a Karin.

-Eee até que enfim chegamos!!- o Kitsune praticamente gritava.

-Nos separaremos agora, o ônibus masculino nos levará ao interior da escola, amanhã nos veremos de novo - o de olhos vermelhos falava –o ônibus das novatas fica ali em frente- terminou, apontando para um azul escuro ao lado deles, antes de se afastarem.

Entraram no ônibus, encontraram suas amigas nos bancos finais, juntas. Sorte que haviam guardado seus lugares, o resto estava ocupado.

-Sakura! Ino! Venham aqui! Precisamos falar com vocês!!- falava agitada.

-Conte Temari - a de olhos azuis falou, acomodando-se em seu lugar, ao lado da outra. Tenten e Karin estavam com o mesmo sorriso "colgate" que a outra, já Hinata, totalmente vermelha(pra variar).

-Achamos uma história yaoi, que tenho certeza, vocês vão adorar!

-Qual é o nome?!

A outra riu antes de continuar - Calma Haruno! Acontece que ainda está em construção, e nós seremos as autoras, é claro, se você e a Ino aceitarem. Já convenci as outras.

-Como assim, nós escreveremos a história?

-Elementar, minha cara Yamanaka- Tenten se pronunciou- juntaremos alguns casais yaois,da nossa escola.

-Você está doida?! Você quer que juntemos que garotos?

-? Você nem desconfia Sakura? Justo você, a mais inteligente de todas nós?!-não pode deixar de rir - Deixe-me dar uma dica, hm: que tal, os opostos se atraem?Ou, o ódio está próximo do amor?

As duas pararam. Ino não entendia o que a outra estava dizendo, entretanto, sua melhor amiga não podia acreditar na idéia que a pervertida tivera.

Ela não está realmente pensando em juntar eles, não é?- pensava.

-Vocês, os... Querem juntar os da Patota com os do Comando?É isso?- estava atônita.

-Feche a boca, vai acabar babando!-percebendo que estava com a boca escancarada, a rosinha a fechou, enquanto Karin continuava - É isso sim que elas querem que façamos, e estamos dentro, só precisamos de vocês, mais a Ino, é claro, tem que influenciar o Deidara.

-Meu primo? Mas ele é muito galinha! Como acha que ele vai se interessar por um garoto?E outra, você não estava interessada pelo Shikamaru?-perguntou a Akasuna.

-São águas passadas...

-Eu, ah, ta, mas, como saberemos os casais certos?

-Eu, ah..Veremos com quem cada um combina- a Hyuuga falava timidamente- meu primo me disse que eles dividirão os dormitórios com os garotos do outro grupo.Ficaria mais fácil por em prática os planos...

-Até você Hina-chan?!- surpreendeu-se a porquinha - Bom, se até você ta nessa, eu também estou!

-Se todas vocês vão participar, eu é que não vou ficar de fora!

-YES!!-Temari gritou, fazendo algumas novatas olharem para ela. Continuou com voz baixa - agora que estamos todas de acordo, vamos dividir as tarefas, Hina, procure saber quem está dividindo o quarto, com quem.Ino, procure saber se algum dos amigos do seu primo, incluindo ele, está namorando.Eu e a Karin faremos o mesmo com nossos primos.Sakura, procure saber a história deles, desde quando surgiu essa rivalidade, tudo o que puderem saber ok?!

-Mas exatamente, porque vamos fazer isso?

-Horas rosada, teremos que ter algumas distrações na escola, além do mais, que é um desafio novo...tirando o lemon...- sussurrou a ultima parte, com um sorriso totalmente pervertido- continuando, entenderam suas missões?

-Hai!- assentiram, antes de saírem do ônibus que acabara de parar, indo conhecer seus professores, e aposentos.

--

Dormitório Masculino

1º ano.

Porta 306.

Ambos os garotos entraram em silêncio, algo que não era comum, pois o Kitsune

Está sempre contente, entretanto, estava com ele.Não podia acreditar que dividiria o quarto com aquele arrogante do Sasuke.

-Ei Teme, sai daí, quero essa cama!!- disse o loiro se aproximando do outro, que havia depositado suas malas ao lado da mesma.

-Eu peguei essa, primeiro- respondeu irritado- Dobe.

-Nem vem, eu não gosto de dormir do lado da janela!- apontava para a outra parede do quarto branco,( havia também uma estante, onde guardariam seu materiais, um guarda roupa de casal, uma mesa para estudos, e uma televisão de plasma na parede em frente as camas, que eram separadas por um criado mudo).

-Tem medo de escuro? Moleque medroso.

-Cala a boca! E eu vou dormir nessa cama que você me roubou Sasuke!

O outro, abriu os olhos, ainda deitado na cama, e olhou para o Uzumaki, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Porque você não confessa logo que quer dormir junto comigo?...Viadinho.

-...

-...

-O QUE??-

Naruto saiu correndo em direção ao Uchiha, (que percebeu o perigo que o loiro apresentava , agora, irritado), concentrou toda a força que tinha no murro que tentou acertar na cara do moreno, que, desviou, com um pouco de dificuldade.

O Kitsune estava de costas para seu rival, que, sem perder tempo, passou um braço em volta de seu pescoço, enquanto o outro, segurava o loiro que se debatia.

-Vou te enforcar se não parar de se debater, idiota!

-Como você se atreve a dizer uma coisa dessas! A única fruta aqui é você, seu capeta feio e metido!

Sasuke parou com o golpe.

-O que você falou garoto?- perguntou irritado, ainda prendendo os braços do que lhe havia insultado.

-hushasuhsu, só porque a mamãezinha falou que o filhinho é bonitinho, não significa que seja verdade, pra você ficar se exibindo por aí.-livrou-se dos braços do outro, e o encarava nos olhos.

-...

-Ficou tristinho foi?- sorria vitorioso, vendo a aura maligna que o outro exalava,quando insultavam sua aparência, o conhecia bem.

Sasuke olhava com raiva para o o ousara falar assim dele? Abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que o fizesse, seu celular tocou, o distraindo completamente.

"Eu tentei tanto  
E cheguei tão longe  
Mas no fim, isso não tem importância  
Eu tive que cair para perder tudo  
Mas no fim isso não tem importância"

-Alô?- o loiro o observava atentamente- certo...

Sasuke afastou-se do outro, pegou suas coisas e foi pra outra cama.

-? Mas já desistiu?

-Boa Noite- o moreno o cortou, deitando-se e apagando a luz do seu lado, totalmente ignorado, o Kitsune imitou o Uchiha,depois de se trocar, e se deitou também.

Porta 299

Os morenos entraram no quarto em silencio, o aposento era igual aos outros, tirando que ao lado de uma das camas, havia uma caminha pra cachorro, potinho e outros tantos utensílios para animais, Kiba adiantou-se para essa, guardando sua mala, logo após de depositar cuidadosamente, seu cão no chão.Se movimentava devagar, parecia temer que qualquer movimento brusco que fizesse, Nara pudesse ataca-lo.

Estava muito silencioso, foi verificar o que o outro estava fazendo.

-¬¬' Mas já dormiu?- resmungou aliviado, olhando o outro esparramado na cama, com as mesmas roupas, a mala já arrumada ao lado- vamos Akamaru, precisamos descansar também, amanhã teremos um dia muito difícil- foi indo se trocar no banheiro.

Dormitório Masculino

2º Ano

Porta 190

Sasori já se encontrava deitado em sua cama, lendo um livro sobre a arte eterna, enquanto seu rival terminava de arrumar suas roupas.

-Arte eterna??- depois de acabar o que estava fazendo, o loiro se aproximou do outro, procurando saber o que estava lendo-Será que você nunca vai mudar essa opinião ridícula de que a arte se encontra na eternidade?- falava com certa irritação na voz, que aumentou ao ser completamente ignorado pelo outro.

-Bah!Não vá deixar a luz acessa! Quero dormir! –virou-se de costas para o outro, tirou a camisa, deixando a mostra suas costas, começou a desabotoar as calças...

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – vendo que o rival havia ficado quieto, tirou os olhos do livro para olhá-lo, deparou-se com as costas nua do outro, e pelos movimentos que ele fazia, estava prestes a tirar a calça

-? Me trocando hum, vou dormir.

-Vá para o banheiro, não sou obrigado a ficar te ver fazendo strip-tease aí na frente-sua face continuava inexpressiva, embora sua voz mostrasse irritação.Seus olhos percorreram os delicados contornos dos musculos definidos do Yamanaka, que percebeu.

-O que você está olhando?

-...Você parece uma garotinha frágil...

...

-Há! Era só o que me faltava! E você que parece uma criancinha?- o ruivo estava levantando da cama devagar- idiota, vou me trocar- dizendo isso, pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro, o Akasuna simplesmente voltou a se deitar, e ler seu livro.

Porta 196

Os atuais donos do quarto se encontravam sentados, cada um em sua cama, já de pijama, se encarando.

-Não pense que esqueci o que aconteceu hoje na estação.

-Não me lembro de perguntar o que você pensava, Neji.

O moreno simplesmente fechou os olhos, para conter a raiva.

-Vai ter volta!- vociferrou.

-Estarei esperando- disse se deitando em sua cama de costas para o de olhos perolados.

-Que bom que estará!-deitou-se também-...ruivo insuportáve-sussurrou mais para si mesmo, entretanto o outro ouviu, e esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

Dormitório Masculino

3º Ano

Porta 124

Sai se encontrava preso contra a parede, e o corpo do Uchiha, que o ameaçava.

-Não quero que mexa com elas, ouviu? – segurava os braços do outro, que o olhava sem nenhuma expressão.

-Eu agradeceria se você me soltasse, não é nem um pouco confortável estar com o corpo colado no de outro homem, se é que eu posso considerá-lo, e o que te faz pensar que eu mexeria com aquelas feiosas? –sorria cinicamente.

Descolou seus corpos, embora continuasse o segurando- Sem gracinhas garoto, pode ter certeza que eu sou muito mais homem que você!

O soltou então, e foi se trocar no banheiro, deixando o de olhos acidentados parado no mesmo lugar.

--

Bom...Acho que já deu pra ter idéia de quem serão os casais, embora não terá só Yaoi, que demorará um pouco pra acontecer, entretanto terá muitas insinuações...

Lee- ...que fará com que haja desconfiança entre os próprios "colegas"!! Yoshh!!Esse é o fogo da juventudeeee!! .o

Suigetsu- E quando as garotas vão entrar em ação?

-Logo, logoo

Su- ¬¬'

Vai, termina logoo Lee.

Lee- Hai! Desculpem os erros, mas a fic não foi betada,Não esqueçam de deixar Reviews!! Alegra a autora, que posta mais rápido, e falem alguns acontecimentos que vocês querem que aconteça, tipo, Naruto cai encima do Sasuke..

Naruto-Ei!! Õ.õ

Lee-...Ou algo assimm

Kissesss

Ja ne!


	3. Começando

-Oolá pessoall!!! –dinovu

-Lee, Cala a boca!!Continuando* Mil desculpass pela demoraa!! *é acertada por tomates* Tah bom...entendi, mais é que eu tive problemas, e..ahh..explica aih Suigetsu...

-Certo, tirando as provas...os jogos abertos que teve **participeii** -eu seii¬¬ continuando...e a falta de inspiração,e a quase desistencia da fic, colaboraram para a demora, tentei fazer um capitulo maior pra compensar.

-Viram O.^ Sou boazinha ^^

-Mentiraa!! Você quer mais Reviews!!

*Bate no Lee*

-Num enche!!

-Certo, e finalmenteee, vamos começar, Suigetsuuhhh...

-Naruto e seus personagens não pertencer a nossa autora (graças a Deus), perdoem os erros, pois a fic não está betada, e o word nao tah ajudando em NADA... e vamos láh!!!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As garotas se encontravam num salão circular,na primeira fila, junto com os outros novatos, a diretora Tsunade- uma loira,cheirando a sake,com peitos absurdamente enormes- lhes apresentava seus professores num palco, em frente a todas as fileiras de cadeiras.

-Muito bem, este é o nosso professor de história,Hatake Kakashi-cabelos espetados, prateados, com um terno preto, igual que os outros professores- parecia totalmente alienado a situação.

-Comprimente as garotas-deu uma cutuvelada no abdomen do coitado.

-Aii, Olá...- arrancou suspiros de boa parte da platéia.

-Nosso professor de Ed. Física, Gai –Um homem de sombrancelhas grossas, forte, mais um tanto agitado.

-Liberem o fogo da juventude que tem dentro de vocês garotas!-exclamou, provocando gota geral.

-Ah..continuando, nossa professora de física, e matemática, Kurenai- cabelos negros, olhos vermelhos, corpo definido, muito bonita- Senhor Orochimaru, professor de química- esse provocou arrepio em todas, parecia uma cópia do Mickey Jackson-e efim, acabando com esse lenga lenga, Asuma, de portugues/literatura e redação- cabelos negros, forte, fumava um cigarro, distraidamente- Pronto cambada, agora podem sair, os inspetores vão mostrar o caminho pra vocês- terminando isso, se retirou, junto com os professores, virando uma garrafa de sake.

-Ino, sai logo do quarto! Vou chamar as outras enquanto isso.

-Tahh, já te encontro –um grito abafado sai do aposento.

Seguiu até o final do corredor, os dois últimos quartos eram de suas a primeira porta e bateu.

-Owww Hinaa, Karinn, venham logo, jah são quase dez horas! –Bateu na porta ao lado-

Temari, Tenten acordem, saiam logo do quarto!!- o tom de sua voz demonstrava impaciência.

.-Calma testuda.Não é pra tanto, já vamos pegar os horários.

-Meninas!-Temari se espreguiçava, enquanto Tenten saia do quarto, e o trancava.

-Bom dia garotas!

-Até que enfim, temos muito que fazer hoje! Temos que pegar os horários, conhecer o caminho pras salas, ai meu Deus! Aqui é enorme!

-Calma garota, nós temos tempo o suficiente pra tudo isso, e ainda precisamos conversar sobre nosso yaoi, é só esperar essas duas pamonhas saírem do quarto- se virou pra Tenten- Ow Pandinha, chama elas de novo.

-Elaiáh- socou a porta- Hinaah, Karinn!

-Calma!já estou abrindo a porta- a ruiva gritou de dentro do aposento- Só estou acabando de me trocar.

-Que dificuldade pra colocar uma calça jeans e blusinha branca,Não entendo porque essa roupa é obrigatória para nós fora dos dias de aula, e os garotos tem escolha !

-Também acho Tema- ainda dava soquinhos na porta- Ei Ino, seu cabelo está muito bonito preso, com a franja solta!

-Ahh, obrigada- Passou a mão pelo rabo de cavalo, jogando os longos fios dourados para traz- viu testuda?Valeu a pena minha demora.

-Deixe de ser fútil porquinha- rolou os olhos.

Temari e Tenten se entreolharam entre risos.

-Oi meninas! Tenten pare de bater na porta!

-Ah, desculpa.

-Sei, eu que peço desculpa pela demora, é que eu tinha perdido a chave que a Hina me deu.

-Olá pessoal.

-Oi Hina

-Certo, vamos logo, os horários estão nos quadros de aviso lá embaixo.

-Calma testuda, que pressa é essa?

-Ahh eu quero ver os garotos!

-PeloamordeDeus Sakura! O Hidan certamente não conhece esse seu lado pervertido!

...

-Ou não? –Arregalou os olhos.

Recebeu como resposta um sorriso malicioso da outra, e então caíram todas na gargalhada.

-Assim você me ofende Tenten!-fez uma cara de falsa inocência.

A patota tomava café da manha em uma mesa do refeitório, que já se encontrava lotado. Tinha três mesas longas, era pra uma ser para o 1º, outra pro 2º e outra pro 3º, mais ninguém nunca respeitou grupinho de Nerds se encontrava na primeira mesa, aglomerados, lendo os livros, adiantando as matéria antes da aulas, enquanto tomavam café.Os esportistas, as garotas tímidas, e pouco conhecidas, as populares, entre outros, divididos na 1ª mesa e na 3ª, deixando o Comando ocupar a do meio sozinhos, sendo visto por ambos os lados.

-Algum de vocês teve problemas?

Diante da negação dos outros membros, o líder prosseguiu.

-Certo, temos que colocar os planos em ação, Deidara, você tem que conquistar a Temari...

-O que?!

-Gaara, deixo a Hyuuga por sua conta...

-...

-E a Karin pra você Shikamaru.

-Ai ai, que problemático.

-Ei! E eu? Não vou fazer nada?!

-Naruto, não queremos ninguém envolvido sentimentalmente com elas. Por mais que pareça ruim falando, elas serão apenas um modo de atingir aos nossos "queridos amigos" do Comando.

-Sei você está arranjando uma desculpa, você acha que eu não sou capaz de seduzir alguma delas sem estragar os planos, acha que eu vou deixar escapar alguma coisa pra elas, mais eu não sou mais assim!Você devia confiar mais em mim Itachi!- terminou com um biquinho de irritação.

O moreno esfregou as têmporas de irritação.

-Está bem Naruto, vou confiar em você, mas entenda que você será punido se falhar, elas não são ingênuas, e desconfiariam se você não conseguir se aproximar dela, e outro do grupo tentar, sabem que não somos do tipo que u fura olho do outro.

-YeAH! Certo, então quem que eu vou..?

-A Karin, Naruto, arranjarei outro trabalho pra você Shikamaru.

-Bom, um problema a menos- encostou a cabeça na parede e ficou admirando as nuvens pela janela.

-Ah, Itachi, mas porque exatamente vamos fazer isso com elas? Só pra irritar os do Comando?Porque quanto as informações, duvido que elas saibam dos planos deles- perguntou se servindo de suco de laranja.

-Sei que eles não confiariam seus planos a elas, mais as garotas provavelmente sabem seus pontos fracos de quando criança, coisa que podemos usar a nosso favor, imagina se descobrimos algum trauma de criança de algum deles?!-sorriu maldosamente- Consigo imaginar a raiva do meu Otouto, e de seus amiguinhos quando elas estiverem em nossas mãos.

Gaara deixou um pequeno sorriso escapar- _sem dúvida, será delicioso ver a cara do Hyuuga quando eu estiver com sua querida priminha. _

-Entendo- bebeu mais um pouco de suco- vou precisar de ajuda Itachi, você acha que o Sasori vai deixar eu me aproximar assim da prima dele e me deixar ileso?Ainda mais agora que eu divido o quarto com ele. Acho que vou fazer uma visitinha pra nossa diretora então un, quem sabe eu faço ela mudar meu colega de quarto.

-Ixi Xuxa, Vai perder seu tempo só, D'attebayo! Duvido que ela vá te ouvir,

-Cala boca Naruto! Claro que ela vai me ouvir, agora que eu tenho uma prova contra ela.

-Prova? Que prova?

-Naruto – o ruivo se pronunciou, enquanto os demais observavam a conversa (até Shikamaru)- esqueceu do dvd que o Deidara conseguiu? Que incrimina ela?Agente conversou durante as férias, da vantagem que ganhamos sobre eles lembra?

-Ahhhh, lembro...uhhhhrg, que nojo, lembrei qual DVD, e quando você vai conversar com ela?Ela já sabe desse vídeo?

-Francamente Naruto! O que você estava fazendo enquanto conversávamos sobre isso?

Vou conversar com ela hoje mais...

-Passa o pão?

-Aqui Itachi- entregou- continuando, hoje mais tarde ela já estará em nossas mãos, ela não tem a mínima Idea de que ele exista- deu um sorriso malvado- e duvido que gostará de saber, passa o suco Shika?

O Comando se encontrava reunido embaixo de umas das grandes árvores do extenso jardim de Konoha.

-Então ninguém teve problema ontem? Sai?

O moreno pareceu acordar, e o encarou sem nenhuma expressão.

-Não Sasori, mais acho que terei problemas com o Uchiha, teremos que tomar cuidado , muito cuidado com eles esse ano, eles ganharam mais armas.

-Sei, soube de boatos, ainda mais agora com as garotas, Sasuke, o que você queria nos falar?

O garoto fechou os olhos, demonstrando cansaço.

-Recebi uma ligação ontem.

...

-Grande coisa! Eu também recebo ligações!

-Duvido que as suas sejam de importância- alfinetou o Hyuuga.

-Oras seu..

-Fique quieto Kiba!- Sai o repreendeu extremamente calmo- Continue Sasuke, me parece que você esqueceu de falar quem te ligou- sorriu cinicamente.

O outro escondeu a irritação e continuou.

- Shino. Ele mudou de escola. Só poderemos contar com ele por fora.

-Merda, parece que nada está dando certo!

-Isso não é o pior Sasori.

O outro erguei os olhos irritado, esperando explicações do outro.

-Ele me deu uma ultima informação valiosa, parece que a Patota tem provas contra a diretora.

Foi a gota d'agua.

-O que você quer dizer com isso Sasuke?- a irritação crescia, o auto controle estava se dissipando.

Sai e Gaara já perdiam a face inexpressiva, os olhos apertados demonstravam raiva, Neji fechou as mãos com tanta força, que os nós dos dedos já estavam branco, enquanto Kiba encarava Sasuke estupefato, com a boca escancarada.

-Ele não conseguiu descobrir as provas, disse que estão em um DVD, agora, onde e com quem estão eu não sei.

O ruivo esfregou o rosto procurando,se concentrar.

-Certo, não vamos perder a calma, vamos analisar os dados.

- Ele te disse se o Comando já falou com Tsunade sobre isso?

-Parece que ainda não, Neji

menos isso.

-Ainda assim...Agora temos muito trabalho pela certeza o DVD, ou alguma cópia está na escola com algum deles, já que logo devem entrar em contato com Tsunade, teremos muitos problemas quando isso acontecer.

-Vamos procurar nas coisas deles, escutem bem, eles _não _podem descobrir, ou ao menos desconfiar que saibamos da existência disso.

-Sasuke, entre em contato com o Shino, ele ainda pode nos ajudar, mande-o ligar pra mim hoje a noite, quero confirmar um rumor que ouvi

-Certo.

-Sasori, vamos atrás das garotas, antes que a Patota o faça.

Certo, vamos logo, não podemos perder tempo.

Todos já se encontravam de pé, enquanto Kiba continuava sentado à sombra da arvore, olhando pra umas garotas que os observava de um sorriso sacana para elas, que caíram em risinhos.

-Levanta idiota, temos tempo pra isso depois- exclamou o de olhos perolados, o cutucando com o pé.

-Ai, ou ,isso dói, já estou levantando. Pronto- limpou a sujeira da roupa- vamos- virou- se para traz e deu uma acenada pras risinhos.

Os outros simplesmente giraram os olhos, e continuaram em direção a escola.

-Uhhrg, que segunda-feira horrível testuda!! !! Química, História, e Matemática!

-Que dó de vocês, começarem o dia com aquele professor zumbi, que nojo, vocês viram o tamanho da língua dele?

-Karin, você acha que gente foi olhar pra dentro da boca dele? O de fora já assustou o bastante!

-Ixi Temari, é a tanga.

Hinata deixou escapar um sorriso.

dar uma volta pela escola meninas?

-Oh! Claro Hina, temos que conhecer o lugar, mas vamos fazer isso depois, agora vamos comer, antes que o café termine!

-Uhh até que enfim uma idéia boa testudinha.

-Grrrr, porquinha...!!

-Isso, to morrendo de fome- disse Temari, dando tapinhas na barriga.

-Certo, vamos logo, vem Hina.

E saíram em direção ao refeitório, sendo seguidas por olhares fascinados com suas belezas.

Urrhgg

Sei que foi pocooo, espero compensar mais no próximo

;D

Lee- Não eskeçamm das reviewss!!!!

Suigetsu –Verdadee!! Infla o egoo da nossa escritoraa

Lee- Dah idéiasss

o//O certo, jah xega os doisss

Ateh a proximaa

Kisses

Já ne


End file.
